


The Tiger Agenda

by shujisoo



Series: A guide to Hong Jisoo's boyfriends [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, SoonSoo, Supportive Yoon Jeonghan, hoshi's tiger agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujisoo/pseuds/shujisoo
Summary: A few tiger plushies, pillows, and decorations were okay. Some cute boots and shirts with tiger paws/heads or prints were still acceptable. But Hoshi almost replacing his whole wardrobe with his striped animal agenda was the limit for his boyfriend, Joshua.It's a good thing Joshua loves Soonyoung so much he was willing to share his cute dongsaeng with the animal the other adores quite a lot.;or Hoshi with his love for tigers, Jeonghan as his very supportive hyung, and Joshua as his much worried boyfriend.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: A guide to Hong Jisoo's boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Tiger Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> hii i found a prompt on tumblr by passing and thought, how can I make it about svt? then soonyoung came into mind with his tiger agenda :D
> 
> one-liner prompt in question: _"Did you actually buy that shirt?"_
> 
> disclaimer: this is all for shits and giggles. this is in no way, shape, or form, done to hurt the boys or embody their irl personalities.

Joshua was lounging around the room. It was his rest day today, seeing as he used the whole of yesterday to meet up with other friends and shop with some of the members. Soonyoung decided to go out with Jeonghan and the other 96-liners, to eat. He asked Joshua to come with, but the older of the two was just too tired. 

And so, Joshua went on to read his trusty book, and relax. Little did he know he'd regret it later on. 

\---

“Did you actually buy that shirt?” Joshua asks his boyfriend as Soonyoung entered their shared hotel room.

Said boyfriend just smiles nonchalantly, dropping all the paper bags on the floor. “Yup! Isn’t it cute?” He asks, showing the new shirt he was wearing.

“Soonie you bought another tiger tee. It’s the third one within our current one-week stay here in the U.S.”

“You can never have too much tiger shirts!” The indignant claim came. 

“Baby I bought you one yesterday when Hansol and I went to meet-up with a friend.”

“But it wasn’t this one!” Soonyoung pouts as he moves to lie on Joshua’s legs, who was currently resting on the bed. “This one’s limited edition, so I couldn’t let it go! And Jeonghan hyung said it was a smart move.”

Joshua sighs, hearing his boyfriend’s reason. “I should have never let you and Jeonghan go out together. You guys bet like crazy and buy things we don’t need.”

“But I need this Shua. It is cute, isn’t it?”

“...” Only silence was received by Soonyoung, urging him to ask a few more times.

“Shuaaa~”

"It's cute right? Right? Very cute, there are two tigers and they're so huggable looking!"

"Joshuaaa you love it too, don't deny it!"

"Shua-yah." 

"The tigers are looking at you and they don't like you not complimenting the three of us!"

Joshua slams the book he was holding, close. He sighs yet again and simply pets Soonyoung’s head. Admitting defeat he replies, “Fine, fine. It is pretty cute.”

The smile on Soonyoung’s face was enough for Joshua, even if it meant new plushies to share space on their bed, and new tiger shirts for Soonyoung to wear on their GoSe videos. The happiness the striped animal gave his boyfriend was enough.

“Great! Because I bought one for you, so we could match.”

Spoke too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you reached the end good for you HAHAHA
> 
> just want you to know that Joshua is very much supportive of Soonyoung's love for tigers, it's just that he experiences its effects on their life and their (almost) shared bedroom, firsthand. he loves soonyoung okay >:(( but he is also the level-headed and more practical one in the relationship skskkss
> 
> leave a comment if you can! xo, kei


End file.
